The health care industry faces several challenges in the desire to remain financially viable while still providing the highest quality health care to consumers. Health insurance providers are under increased pressure to become more flexible and responsive while still maintaining adequate safeguards in managing limited health care resources. For example, some health maintenance organizations require patients to see a primary care physician before being routed to a specialist as a measure of controlling costs. Health care consumers face rising costs in the form of increased premiums, while managed care programs limit available health care opportunities. Health care providers typically face delays in receiving reimbursement for provided health care, as the claims process can be time consuming.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.